Fractured
by Frankiexo
Summary: Dom choses to have a early morning run with devastating consequences that'll change his life for the worst, when he encounters a stranger, will Zosia be able to help her best friend through this traumatic ordeal?
1. Chapter 1

8:45am,

Day One

Dom had awoken thanks to the sunlight which had crept through the curtains of his room, and had disturbed him from what was a peaceful night's sleep, he awoke slowly and rubbed the remainder of sleep from his eyes, he looked at the time and groaned a little. But he got up and walked over to his window and opened it a bit and breathed in the fresh air that woken him, he realised that for a change the weather in Holby was perfect for an early morning run. Having not been able to do such runs first thing in a morning as he was always in a rush for work, choosing that he would indeed go for his first run for a few days, to make most of the sunshine because he wasn't sure whether he would see the light of sunshine again for a while. They were however in June and the weather was finally picking up which made Dom hopeful for a blissful summer not that there was much chance of that because this was Britain after all. He listened for a moment, the flat was fairly quiet. Zosia was still away on her romantic weekend away with Jesse. And Arthur had gone home to visit his family so that meant Dom was home alone, with no one for company but he didn't mind. He often liked the peace and quiet, even know he did miss his best friend a little bit. He didn't tell her this because he didn't want to ruin Zosia's weekend away with Jesse and anyway. They had arranged to spend time together when she got back. And he was quiet looking forward to seeing his best friend and hearing all about her trip away with Jesse. Dom's plan for the day was to chill, and sit in front of the television and watch his way through a season of orange is the new black which he and Zosia had recorded on the TV because they both loved the show and tried to catch up on the series as best they could with the hours they worked.

After changing into some clothes that were suitable for running in, Dom tied his trainers and fetched a bottle of water from out of the fridge and he pocketed his keys. And off he went for his morning run. Unaware of the danger he would find himself in, the situation he would later find himself in. It was broad day light there was no reason and there was no reason to worry about his surroundings, a run in the park shouldn't have no dangers.

But of course Dom was unaware that he wasn't the only person in the park at this time in the morning. He went on his run, when a stranger that Dom had never seen above approached him claiming to be lost and was in need of directions because he didn't know the area well and was after a train station. Which Dom did find odd because the park was just outside the city centre and the train station was half a mile from this. Dom began to tell him that. And it was then the man lunged himself on Dom. Dom didn't know how to react, his first instinct was to defend himself. But the stranger grabbed hold of his wrists and pulled them and for the first time in his life Dominic Copeland was terrified for his life, he saw a venous look from the stranger and the way he had hold of Dom's wrists. Only told Dom what was about to happen next. He could feel his eyes watering with tears because he was afraid and he was beginning to regret his decision to go for an early morning run in the sunshine.

When his attacker was done humiliating him in the worst possible way, he got up off Dom and left. Not looking back at all, his attacker didn't even seem to care about what he had just done, he left Dom there in a very emotional state. It seemed like time had just frozen, the park had gone completely quiet. Dom felt very numb, numbed from what had just happened he wasn't sure if it was shock but he was horrified that such a thing could happen in broad daylight, he hadn't heard any footsteps but a woman approaching near, saw him and walked over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked and Dom could only shake his head, she looked and realised that the young man's trousers had been scattered on the floor. And the attacker had humiliating, left Dom's boxers down to his ankles. The passer by rang the emergency services.

"**What service do you require?" said the automated service**

_"__Ambulance, "_the lady replied and she was put through to the service

**"****What seems to be the problem?"** **a friendly female voice answered the call.**

"I'm in Holby Central Park, I've just come across a young gentleman he is in a distress state, and his trousers have been removed, and his boxers are down to his ankles. I think this young gentleman has just been raped." The young lady replies...

The ambulance is quickly dispatched and the woman stays with Dom until the paramedics arrive, she informs them that she is simply a passer-by and found him this way. And that she has no connection with the victim.

The paramedics take it from there and Dom is then wrapped in a blanket to cover his legs and he's boarded into the back of the ambulance and taken to Holby City ED. Where he is treated for his physical injuries. But when he's asked about next of kin details he declines, he doesn't want to spoil Zosia's weekend away, she deserved some quality time with Jesse. They hadn't had a lot of that lately but Dom also knew that Zosia would put him first. If she had any idea that something was wrong. But he didn't want to bother her, and when he was asked about the clinic and the police. He declined saying he wanted to discharge himself. Zoe warned him that, that wasn't the best idea. Because he needed to be treated for his injuries that had occurred from the assault but Dom didn't want to know, he just wanted to get out of there.

He found it embarrassing that a female consultant knew what had gone on, he had never felt more embarrassed than he did right now.

"Please. I just want to go home." Dom asked.

"Dom. I know that what's happened to you-"Zoe began

"What's happened to me? You don't know anything." He replied.

"Dom you're in shock and I don't think it's wise that you should be left on your own. " Zoe began again looking at him, "are you sure there's no one you would like me to call for you?" she added. Dom sighed.

"If I give you next of kin details will you please let me go?" he asked and Zoe nodded giving in, if he didn't want report it or be treated that was his choice. She had contacted Zosia to let her know that something had happened to Dom that he was fine, keeping out what had happened a secret as asked by Dom.

"Dom, I'm going to refer you to the sexual assault clinic, before you bite my head off, you don't have to report the assault if you don't want to. They're there to treat any injuries, take the essential tests and collect evidence should you change your mind about reporting it." Zoe explained. Dom took the card. And he left he walked out of the ED. Just as his phone began to ring, he looked at the caller ID. Incoming Caller - _Zosh._

Dom hesitated a moment before he answered it. 

_Hey Zosh, how's your weekend going with Jesse?" _ Dom asked as he answered the call in the best voice that he could manage

_"__Never mind my weekend with Jesse, Dom what's happened? Doctor Hanna wouldn't say..." _Zosia's voice echoed into his ears. His best friend's frustration at the lack of information about him, brought a smile to his face a little. Because it reminded him of how stubborn she could be.

"_Nothing for you to worry about Zosh, just a few cuts and bruises. I took a run in the park and twisted my ankle"_ Dom lied through his teeth.

_"__Dominic Copeland, I know you're lying to me. I want the truth, when I get home mark my words." _Zosia told him, Dom laughed lightly "_you'll never change will you Zosh? Just come home soon."_ Dom asked. He needed his best friend now more than ever. She was the only one who could and would help Dom get through this.

_"__Dom? What's happened?" _ Zosia asked again this time her voice full of worry

_"__Please just come home soon Zosh. Something terrible happened."_ Dom replied before he hung up, and it was this point the first few tears of what would later become millions fell down Dom's cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Zosia arrived back at the flat, she rummaged her pockets for her keys before opening the door with her free hand before she wheeled her suitcases in and closed the door behind her. "Dom? I'm home" she called through, when she was met with silence she frowned a little, she was sure Dom told her that he would be in and waiting for her when she got home, she wondered for a moment when she last spoke to him.  
She could hear vulnerability in his voice, something she had never heard before in all the time that she had known him, she wheeled her suitcase into her room before she approached Dom's.

"Dom? It's me Zosh, I'm home.." She said again as she knocked on the door and the door to his bedroom creaked open and the full horror of what had happened to Dom was on full show. She looked down his frail skinny chest and the deep bruises if on his arms an more importantly his wrists. "Dom?" She said and this time it got his attention "Get out." He shouted. Zosia didn't need telling twice, she left the room and Dom slammed the door behind her before he crutched down and broke down, tears once again spilling down his eyes.

He had never felt so dirty in his life never mind so vulnerable and disgusted with himself, he had spent a lot of time in the shower attempting to scrub his skin clean, hoping to remove his touch, his trace but it was no use.

Eventually Dom placed a t shirt on and he left his bedroom, closing the door behind him and he found Zosia in the lounge "Zosh.." Dom began. She looked at him. "I'm sorry about that.." He trailed off and zosia nodded "maybe I shouldn't have snooped on you, but Dom what the hell happened?" She asked in the same tone she had used on the phone.

Dom swallowed hard "Zosh it doesn't matter." He said and Zosia shook her head "Dom, those bruises." She said mentioning his injuries: "I told you, I tripped and fell in a morning run in the park." Dom lied but Zosia shook her head "Dom." She repeated showing that she wanted the truth.

"Dom." She said his name "you don't get those sort of bruises tripping over." She added, she knew and he knew this, "please Zosh, just drop it. Tell me about your weekend with Jesse." Dom smiled hoping the change of subject will make Zosia forget what the matter was.

"not till I know what happened." She asked and Dom shook his head "fine I was mugged okay. " Dom lied hoping Zosia would accept his lame excuse but to be fair. The bruises on his body could match those of a mugging but Dom hoped his best friend would accept his explanation

"A mugging, in broad day light? And in the middle of a very popular and public park, surely someone must have noticed something or witnessed something.." Zosia said an Dom shook his head. "There was no one there ." He added.

"Have you reported it?" Zosia asked an Don quickly shook his head "no, and I don't intend to." He added because Dom knew they wouldn't catch him, and they probably wouldn't take him seriously. He should have protected himself, he should have been stronger, he should've fought him off, these thoughts began to make Dom's eyes water, noticing this Zosia took hold of his hand

"Dom; I know there was more to just the mugging, what happened? You can tell me." She said squeezing his hand, Dom looked at his best friend, who's eyes were full of concern.

"He... He... He raped me." Dom choked out. Tears slipping down his cheeks. Zosia didn't know what to do to make it better, she just knew she had to help him through this.


End file.
